


Until The End

by MakoHeadrush



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Smut, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoHeadrush/pseuds/MakoHeadrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno and Cloud grapple with a longstanding mutual attraction, but who will make the first move? Cloud's past comes back to haunt him yet again, and threatens his newfound happiness. Yaoi, RenoxCloud</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Google It, Yo

Reno was bopping through the streets of Edge wearing his headphones, iPod turned up full blast, and oblivious to everything. He was heading over to Cloud's apartment to hang out and have a few drinks. _Hopefully we'll do more than just drink_ , mused Reno, smiling. Reno had taken a shine to the stoic Cloud Strife, and was doing everything he could to seduce him, but Cloud wasn't taking the bait. _Yet,_ Reno reminded himself, twirling his flaming red ponytail thoughtfully.

Reaching Cloud's apartment building, Reno jammed the doorbell corresponding to the apartment with his thumb. He pulled one earbud out of his ear, awaiting a reply. "Yeah," came a voice over the intercom.

"It's Reno, yo," replied Reno. "Lemme in."

The buzzer sounded, and Reno strolled in, slamming the door behind him. Reinserting his earbud, he turned the volume up on his iPod, and began singing. _"Gonna take your mama out all night, yeah, we'll show her what it's all about…"_ Unfortunately for anyone within earshot, Reno was singing quite a few decibels louder than necessary, owing to the earbuds that were firmly planted in both ears.

Reaching Cloud's door, Reno was surprised to see it already opened, and Cloud standing there glaring at him. "Reno!" hissed Cloud. "Tone it down, already, you'll wake up my neighbors! What the hell is that you're singing anyway?" Cloud asked irritably.

Cloud had a fairly awful day working at his delivery service; one pickup became damaged during transit, and the recipient was none too pleased about this, so Cloud had to eat the cost of the delivery fee, and the item itself. Normally, Cloud enjoyed Reno's company; the two had once been enemies, but eventually became friends.

"Dude, it's Scissor Sisters, yo," laughed Reno. "Seriously, you've never heard of them? They're awwwwwesome!" crowed Reno. "Here, listen," he commanded, placing the earbuds in Cloud's ears.

"Reno. I am not interested in listening to a bunch of hairdressers singing!" snapped Cloud.

At this, Reno began to guffaw. "Um, dude? They're not hairdressers, yo. And, you need to lose the attitude. Work's done for the day, so what's up your ass now?"

"Rough day at work. I'll get over it," Cloud replied briefly, vowing to turn his irritable attitude around, and not take it out on Reno. Smiling, Cloud had had to admit to himself that the Turk could be most entertaining, and fun to hang out with, after a bad day at work.

"Damn right you'll get over it," declared Reno. "That's why I'm here, yo!" he said, grinning.

Cloud smirked at the overly happy Turk. "Well, if they're not hairdressers… then what are they, then?" he asked Reno distractedly. He headed into the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. "Want a beer?" Cloud offered.

"Hell yeah," replied Reno affirmatively.

"Heads up!" shouted Cloud, as he lobbed a beer toward Reno. Catching it deftly, Reno popped the cap off and began chugging. "So, um, you don't know what a scissor sister is, Cloud? They ain't hairdressers, yo," Reno began, chuckling.

"Well, that's a dumb name, then," retorted Cloud, smirking. "If they're not hairdressers, then why'd they call themselves that?"

Reno, snickering, grabbed Cloud's laptop computer from his desk. "Let's Google it, yo," he said.

Sighing, Cloud reluctantly agreed. "Okay. We'll Google it, whatever. After you're done screwing around though, I'm going to order a pizza, I'm starving."

Rubbing his hands together somewhat manically as the laptop booted up, Reno cackled gleefully. "Oh, we'll Google it, all right," he chuckled.

Cloud just rolled his eyes skyward yet again. Sometimes Reno really, really exasperated him with his inability to get straight to the point.

"Mmkay, here it is, Cloud. Scissor sisters…says 'they took their name from a sexual position between two women known as tribadism.'

"Oh?" said Cloud, suddenly interested. "And what's tribadism?"

Reno clicked on the corresponding link, and snickered. "Well, Cloud, there it is. Fully illustrated, too!" he laughed.

Cloud moved in closer for a look at the webpage and gulped. "Um…wow. I didn't know that was…possible. That's pretty um…interesting." He took another swig of his beer.

"Huh,"Cloud mused, smiling slightly. "Well, that's not something you see every day. I wonder if dudes do that, too?" He winked at Reno.

Reno's eyebrows shot up several inches, and a huge grin broke out on his face. _Cloud just fucking winked at me. The hell?_ Reno thought. "Never thought you'd bring up the subject, Spikey. As a matter of fact…" he broke off.

"Hey, gimme that iPod, I'm gonna plug it into the stereo. Let's dance, Cloud!" said Reno.

"No, Reno," Cloud protested. "I don't dance. I can't dance, you know that."

"Oh shut the fuck up and dance with me, baby! How much clearer do I have to be, yo!" demanded Reno, grabbing Cloud and dragging him toward him.

The music started blaring, and Reno began singing again, loudly – and slightly offkey. _"She's my man, and we've got all the balls we neeeeed…,"_ crowed Reno, overly loud and intentionally off-key.

Cloud tried to fight it, but he couldn't help but start to laugh at Reno's somewhat theatrical singing, and he moved in closer…just a little bit closer, in the hopes of taking Reno by surprise. It worked. "Reno," he purred, sweeping his leg underneath both of Reno's, knocking him to the ground. Cloud quickly got Reno in a leg scissors, and sat atop him.

"So, that scissor thing…sounds interesting," Cloud said nonchalantly, with a sly glance at Reno, which erupted into a full smile.

Reno gulped. He was no longer the aggressor, and he wasn't sure if he liked that. _Ah, who the hell am I kidding_ , thought Reno, breaking into a wicked grin, _of course I do!_


	2. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Reno take things a little bit further, but first...they order some pizza.

"About this scissor thing….," continued Cloud, lowering his head toward Reno's face. Reno was flat on his back, pinned by Cloud who was sitting atop him. Clearly Cloud had the upper hand at this point, but Reno's wheels were already turning, trying to think of a way to reverse their positions. _Literally,_ Reno thought, smiling.

Reno squinted up at Cloud, attempting to give him his 'seductive' look. "Well, Cloud….what about it? I mean, what do you want to know? You saw the uh, webpage illustration there, yo—"

"Reno, I think you should just stop talking right about now," said Cloud, cutting him off. Moving in even closer, he did something truly brazen and unexpected – and kissed Reno roughly.

"Mmmnpf!" Reno sputtered, completely caught off guard again. _Damn, Strife_ , he thought, _I wasn't expecting that. At all._ Reno was still pinned to the floor, but he managed to roll Cloud to the side, and extricated himself long enough to free his arms. He pulled Cloud down toward him on the floor, crushing him to his chest, kissing him roughly, and clutching handfuls of blond spiked hair, which elicited an appreciative groan from Cloud.

They remained like that for several minutes, kissing roughly, hands groping everywhere, until they had to come up for breath. "Holy shit, Cloud," said Reno, panting. "I um….well, I was figuring I'd have to make the first move, yo. Guess you couldn't resist my charms, right?" he laughed.

Cloud smiled. "Ha. I knew you weren't expecting that, Reno. Which is exactly why I did it," he replied. Sitting back against the wall for a moment, Cloud sighed happily. "I've been wanting to do that for a while, actually," he admitted.

"Yeah?" replied Reno, looking thoughtful. "Never thought you had it in you, Cloud. But I'm glad you finally grew a set."

"You son of a bitch," replied Cloud, grinning. Reno reached his hand toward Cloud's face, caressing his cheek. Cloud pulled Reno's hand to his mouth, kissing and suckling on his fingers, which sent shivers directly into Reno's brain. "Hey, Reno?" began Cloud.

"Huh…what, Cloud?" replied Reno, somewhat dreamily.

"I'm still hungry…gonna order that pizza now. You want something?" Cloud asked.

"Dude! How can you think about food at a time like this, yo!" Reno exclaimed, just as his stomach growled. "Eh…well, I guess I'm hungry too. Get me some wings too, yo."

"Pizza and wings, got it," replied Cloud, grabbing his phone to place the order.

"I'll be in the bathroom, yo," Reno said absently, not waiting for an answer.

Shutting the door behind him, Reno splashed a bit of cold water on his face, and glanced at his reflection in the mirror _. Cloud caught me off guard_ , he thought, shaking his head. _That turns me on even more!_ _Damn_ …

His reverie was interrupted by a knock on the door, which made him start. "Turk!" bellowed Cloud. "Twenty minutes."

Opening the door, Reno smiled slyly at Cloud. "Twenty minutes for what, Cloud?" he said, smirking.

"Twenty minutes where we'll have nothing to do until the delivery guy shows up," answered Cloud. "Come on," he said, grabbing Reno and leading him toward the couch.

This evening was turning out to be one surprise after another, thought Reno. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect Cloud to make the first move and initiate things _. Time to turn that shit around_ , thought Reno, smiling wickedly. _I need to get Strife on his knees, begging me to 'please don't stop.'_ He smiled and chuckled softly at the mental image he was getting of this scenario.

"What's so funny?" asked Cloud.

"Ah, nothing," replied Reno offhandedly. _Heh, you'll see soon enough_ , thought Reno. "You know…I've been waiting for this moment to happen, for the longest time," said Reno, as they both sat down on the couch. "It's about fucking time we made it happen."

"I agree," replied Cloud. "Hey, why don't we—" Cloud never finished the thought, Reno had moved in ever closer, grabbing him roughly, and ramming his tongue down Cloud's throat.

"Why don't we," said Reno breathlessly, his hand snaking around Cloud's backside and grabbing a handful of his muscular ass, "take this into the bedroom, yo."

Cloud nodded, ready to acquiesce, and then –

_The doorbell rang._

"Well, fuck!" exclaimed Reno. "Delivery boy's timing sucks, yo." Cloud muttered, "Yeah….actually, I had forgotten that I even ordered the damned thing."

Cloud got up from the couch – _walking with some difficulty_ , noted Reno with a grin – grabbed his wallet off of the kitchen counter, and answered the door.

"How much is it kid," Cloud asked distractedly, while thumbing through his wallet for some bills. Looking up, his eyes widened in surprise when he noticed who it was. "Denzel!" exclaimed Cloud. "Um, what are you doing here – I mean, I didn't know you delivered pizzas now!"

"Yeah, well, Tifa doesn't pay me shit for washing dishes in the restaurant, ya know," replied Denzel , with an edge to his voice.

Reno, who by now had sidled up behind Cloud to see what was going on, remarked, "Nice fucking language there, kid. And, you dissing Tifa? What up with that, yo?"

"Yeah," agreed Cloud. "Tifa's done a lot for you…now tell me, what's going on with you?"

Denzel snorted. "Like you'd care, Cloud," he scoffed. "You left us, remember? Some role model you turned out to be."

"Hey," Cloud snapped, "I see you and Marlene all the time, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Tifa," Denzel replied evenly. "But I guess I can figure out now why you and she never worked out. Well," he continued, turning to leave, "um…enjoy your food."

Turning to Reno for a moment, Cloud said, "I need to talk to him for a minute. Back in a few," and closed the door behind him.

"Hold up, Denzel. First, I gotta pay you for the food here, said Cloud, thrusting some bills at Denzel. "Look, Denzel…I know you and Marlene are disappointed about me and Tifa—"

"Are you banging Reno?" Denzel interrupted. "I just want to know. If you are, well…I guess that's all I _need_ to know."

"Um, no, I am not 'banging Reno," replied Cloud. _Yet_ , he thought, with a slight smile. "But we are kind of…seeing each other."

Denzel sighed. "Are you happy? " he asked. "I just want everyone to be happy. I just wish…that you and Tifa could have been happy together."

"Tifa is my best friend," Cloud told Denzel, trying his best to sound reassuring. "But…I don't have those kind of feelings for her. No matter how much she wants me to have those feelings, I can't pretend, you know? I'm sorry ."

"It's okay, I guess," replied Denzel. "Sorry I jumped down your throat, Cloud. See you for bowling on Sunday?"

"It's a plan," smiled Cloud. "See ya then."

Closing the door behind him, and carrying the pizza and wings, Cloud glanced at Reno, who was standing with arms folded, one eyebrow cocked toward him, with a quizzical look on his face.

"So? What's up with the kid?" asked Reno.

"Eh, I don't know," sighed Cloud. "Well, actually, I do know…I just don't want to talk about now. Maybe later. Let's eat."

Reno was fine with this plan of action, since he wanted to tear through his food, and then move things back into the bedroom. He went into Cloud's kitchen to grab more beers from the refrigerator. "Yo, Cloud," said Reno. "Got any hot sauce?"

"Hot sauce?" answered Cloud. "Yeah, but what for? You got wings, those are already spicy."

"Dude, I put it on my pizza, yo!" Reno replied. "Now where is it?" he asked, opening up the cabinets one by one.

"Right there," Cloud indicated the cabinet next to the sink. "That's the only one I've got."

Reno grabbed the bottle and headed over to the counter, where there were barstools lining the length of it. Reading off the label, he chortled. " _Nuclear Assfire_ hot sauce, Cloud?" Reno laughed. "Oh, this is going to be some good shit, yo." Reno uncorked the bottle of hot sauce and began sprinkling it all over the slice of pizza he had grabbed from the box.

"Gods, Reno," Cloud observed, "you're using a shit ton of that hot sauce!"

Reno cackled. "Guess I just like things spicy, yo," he replied, winking at Cloud.

With that, Cloud and Reno sat down and started practically inhaling their food. "Goddamn, Cloud," said Reno between mouthfuls, "I guess I was hungry!"

Slamming back the rest of his beer, Cloud responded with a loud belch. "Um, yup. Me too," he grinned. "That was good. So, um…what now?" Cloud said, blushing slightly

"Hmm. What now, indeed, Cloud," he purred, as his hand slid up Cloud's thigh, grabbing his bulge. "What now indeed…" Reno nuzzled against Cloud's neck, dragging him off of the barstool, and toward the bedroom. Cloud did nothing to discourage this, and slipped his hand inside the back of Reno's pants, grabbing and squeezing.

"Yeah. That's what I'm talking about, Cloud," encouraged Reno. "Feels so good….you and me, like this," he mumbled.

Reaching the bedroom, the pair collapsed on Cloud's bed, and Reno began nuzzling against Cloud's neck again, biting, licking, and nipping. It was driving Cloud wild…he then ripped Reno's shirt clean off, buttons flying everywhere. "Damn, Cloud," Reno laughed. "My best shirt!"

Cloud smirked, then gasped when he felt Reno's hand wandering down the front of his pants. He made quick work of Cloud's belt and pants, yanking them down deftly and discarding them on the floor. "Let me…do this, Cloud," Reno pleaded, looking up at Cloud with his almost alarmingly blue eyes , as he made his way down Cloud's torso, peppering it with licks and kisses.

Saying nothing, but nodding in agreement to Reno and laying back on the bed, Cloud's mind was racing. _This is the first time a guy's gone down on me_ , mused Cloud _. I wonder how much…experience Reno has. Gods, his eyes are beautiful_ … _so beautiful._ Cloud's thoughts trailed off into nothingness as he felt Reno's warm, wet mouth on his hardened erection.

 _Mmm, that feels so hot_ , thought Cloud. _That feels…ow….wait…too hot…burning…burning…."_

"OhmyfuckinggodsReno! Stoppppp!" yelled Cloud. "STOP, goddammit!"

Reno, taken aback, and a little miffed, relented. "What now, Cloud? Is it my technique? You know I have like, zero experience with this," he huffed.

 _Zero experience? Hmm_ , Cloud mused briefly. "Nooooooo Reno, it's not that!" yelled Cloud, who by this time had run into the bathroom adjoining his bedroom, and was throwing himself in the shower . "You and your goddamned hot sauce! You ate so much of it on your pizza, and now it's all on _me_! I have third degree burns on my dick now!" Cloud moaned.

 _Oh shit_ , Reno thought. He felt bad, but still, he was stifling a laugh. "Shit, Cloud," he said sheepishly. "I'm sorry. You know, the shower might not help, though. They say water makes the burn worse, you should like, drink a glass of milk or something, yo," Reno shrugged.

Cloud glared at him. "I didn't EAT the hot sauce, you did. Should I stick my dick in a glass of milk, then?" he snapped.

Reno didn't answer, but left the bathroom and headed toward the kitchen, grinning wickedly.


	3. Ice Cream

Reno, grinning wickedly, had but one thing on his mind as he headed to the kitchen. Well, he had several things on his mind – namely, things he wanted to do to Cloud, but they were all tied together. Collecting his thoughts as best he could, Reno continued on to the kitchen, and opened the freezer door. "Ha. Just what I was looking for," he crowed. "Now…I wonder if Cloud has the other stuff I need here…hmm," mused Reno, as he began rummaging through cabinets and drawers.

Meanwhile, Cloud was still feeling the burn, although it was becoming slightly less painful with the cold water of the shower hitting it. "I'm gonna kill Reno," he groaned. "Just when things were starting to get good, too…man." Cloud decided he would try to towel off, and relax as best as he could, after this unfortunate turn of events. Clad in only his bath towel, Cloud made his way back into the bedroom, and lay himself down on his bed. "Reno!" he called distractedly. "I'm going to take a nap, okay? Sorry," he mumbled.

"Oh Cloouuuuuud?" purred Reno. "I got somethin' for ya. No, don't get up," he insisted. "Just um….lay back down. Look," Reno continued, gazing into Cloud's brilliant blue eyes, "I wanna make it up to you. That just…well, it didn't go quite the way we wanted it to, did it?"

"Ha. Yeah, I'll say," Cloud laughed dryly. "Reno, don't worry about it, really. I'm not going to say it could have happened to anyone, because this seems like the kind of shit that would only happen to _you_. Or me," he chuckled.

"Very funny, Cloud," smirked Reno. "Well, you gotta admit – life with me is anything but boring!" He laid down next to Cloud, trailing his fingers down over his collarbone and chest, which elicited a gasp from Cloud.

"Still, I feel bad, yo," Reno began. "Baby, let me make it up to you. Please?" he pleaded.

Cloud softened a bit, and smiled at Reno. He couldn't resist Reno sweet talking him, or those crystal blue eyes of his. "Okay…what did you have in mind?" Cloud inquired innocently.

Reno reached behind him, grabbing a swatch of fabric. "First, I need to blindfold you. It's a surprise, after all," winked Reno.

Cloud grimaced ever so slightly. "Reno…nothing too crazy, okay? I've had enough…surprises for one evening, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but this is a good surprise, yo," smiled Reno. "It'll help with the burn, I promise!"

Somewhat reluctantly, Cloud agreed. "Okay, Reno," Cloud sighed. "I'm only letting you do this because I love you," he blurted. _Oh my gods, what the fuck did I just say?_ "I mean, um…" Cloud stuttered, "you know, I….uh….care about you, and stuff." He proceeded to turn several shades of crimson.

"You…you…what?" Reno stammered, obviously taken aback. "Gods, Cloud, I didn't know you felt the same way," he continued, blinking back a tear. "Cloud, I….I love you too. I think I always have." Cloud reached out and silently brushed away Reno's tear. The gesture touched something deep inside Reno, something he had for so long, thought was dead.

The two sat there staring at each other, silently, for what seemed like eons, but it was only a minute or two. "Oh Cloud…thank you," said Reno, cupping Cloud's chin and kissing him roughly. "Thank you for…you."

"Reno," Cloud breathed heavily, kissing him back. He suddenly seemed to realize that he was still only clad in a bath towel. "Um…what about that surprise, eh?" asked Cloud.

"Oh yeah," laughed Reno. "I guess we got sidetracked, yo. We'll talk more later about this, okay? Now…the blindfold. Put it on, Strife," Reno commanded.

"Yes, sir," Cloud replied mockingly. He adjusted the silk scarf so it was covering his eyes…but noted that he could still see a tiny sliver of light toward the bottom of the blindfold.

Reno snapped the overhead light off. _Shit_ , thought Cloud. _Now I really can't see. What is Reno up to now…oh gods…_

"Heh…just relax, Cloud," Reno tried to sound assuring. "I swear this will be nothing like…before."

"Better not be," retorted Cloud. "And if it is, I'm gonna kick you in the face. Don't say I didn't warn you." Cloud was smiling, in spite of trying to sound tough with Reno. _Gods_ , thought Cloud _, I can't believe I just said that to Reno. I mean, it just came out, just like that….and goddess knows I've never worn my heart on my sleeve. Damn…_ Cloud's thoughts trailed off into a pleasant daze, as he tried to relax on the bed.

Meanwhile, Reno had taken position kneeling in between Cloud's legs. "Get ready, yo," warned Reno. "You just gotta trust me!" Cloud nodded silently, and Reno took this as his cue to do whatever he wanted. The very thought made him smile again.

Reno grabbed a container he had brought into the bedroom, and scooped something very cold out of it. Then, he gently spooned the frosty substance onto Cloud's already hardened erection. "Shit!" exclaimed Cloud, upon feeling the sensation. "Reno….is that ice cream?" he demanded.

"Um..maybe?" grinned Reno. "I figured it was time for dessert…and you could cool your jets for a bit, too. Literally," he cackled. "Oh, and Cloud?"

"Y-y-yes?" answered Cloud, teeth chattering.

"I'm not gonna use a spoon, yo," replied Reno, as he descended toward his 'dessert' with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Cloud gasped as he felt the dueling sensations of the freezing ice cream, and Reno's heated breath and tongue lapping it up. "Ohhh," Cloud moaned, arching his back. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out, Reno was absolutely torturing him with his hungry licks. Then he absolutely lost it as Reno, having lapped up all of the ice cream, grabbed Cloud's shaft and deep-throated him, stroking up and down as he did so _. Like hell he's never done this before_ , thought Cloud, groaning. "Reno, I'm gonna….auuggh…!"

"I know, baby, I know…give it up, I'm here to take it," encouraged Reno.

"You're going to….swallow?" Cloud said quizzically, panting. _This guy is just full of surprises_ , mused Cloud.

"Um, I guess so. First time for everything, right Spikey?" laughed Reno. "Come on, Cloud, come on…" Reno continued, as he quickened his strokes.

"What do you think I'm doooooing….ahhh!" yelled Cloud as he reached his climax and shot his load, directly into Reno's mouth.

_Holy shit_ , thought Reno. _Um…it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Salty, yet satisfying._

Reno straightened himself up, kneeling over Cloud, and smiled down at him. He gulped, a bit more loudly than necessary, to let Cloud know that he had, in fact, swallowed. A triumphant grin lit his face. He crawled up to lie beside Cloud, who was smiling contentedly. Reno kissed Cloud tenderly on the cheek. "So…was it good for you?" Reno asked, grinning slyly.

"What the hell do you think?" asked Cloud, smiling back. "I practically came all over your face. Yeah, I'd say I'm pretty satisfied," Cloud laughed. Turning on his side to face Reno, Cloud cupped his arm around the Turk's waist. He ran his hand up Reno's back, and leaned in to pepper kisses over Reno's collarbone.

Reno gasped, "That is…my most sensitive spot, how did you know? Well," he corrected himself, "not my _most_ sensitive spot. But definitely one of them."

Cloud smiled at Reno, and kissed him deeply, grabbing him by the hair and crushing his face into his. "So," said Cloud, coming up for air. "Guess it's your turn now, huh?"

Reno cocked an eyebrow at Cloud. "You sure you're up for it? I thought I wore you out just now," he cackled.

Cloud smirked back at Reno. "Oh, I'm up for it, all right," he said, poking his stiffened penis up against Reno's crotch. "First, let's get you out of these pants, hmm?" Cloud said, already unbuckling Reno's belt.

_Fuck yeah_ , thought Reno, with a huge smile on his face. _This is going to be a long night…I hope Cloud and I will be able to walk tomorrow. Or maybe I don't?_ He laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" inquired Cloud.

"Uh, nothing," replied Reno. "Um…I'll tell you later." Reno continued to smile, eager to see what Cloud was going to do to him, while at the same time, never wanting this night to end.


	4. Tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno and Cloud realize their friendship has become quite a bit more. 
> 
> Warning: graphic sex scenes in this chapter.

Both Reno and Cloud had settled back on the bed, Reno laying his head on Cloud's chest, his long fingers lazily stroking the flesh of Cloud's chest and shoulder. His pants were still undone as Cloud had left them, Reno's erection pointing into Cloud's thigh somewhat impatiently, feeling every slight movement. Cloud was more than eager- and ready - to attend to Reno's "problem", but Cloud was surprised when Reno requested a 'bit of a cuddle.' How could he refuse? _Of course I couldn't refuse that request_ , thought Cloud _, especially when Reno bats those gorgeous blue eyes at me._

Cloud smiled contentedly. _This just feels so right_ , he thought. He ran his fingers through Reno's unruly red locks, loosening the ever-present ponytail. Reno cocked an eyebrow at Cloud, smirking. "You really want me to let my hair down, yo, don't you?" he joked.

"I love your hair," Cloud replied softly. "It's…beautiful, Reno."

Reno actually blushed at this; nobody had ever called his wild mop of red hair "beautiful" before. Sighing, he hugged Cloud around the waist tightly, and said, "Wow…Cloud, you know I've….never felt this way before. About anyone, male or female," he laughed. "Although," he added, "this is…um…the first time I've ever been with a guy."

"Me too," admitted Cloud. "And I've never felt this way about anyone either." He chuckled. "Imagine that – two guys our age, never been in love before…and look at us now." Cloud kissed the top of Reno's head as he said this.

"You've…never been in love, Cloud, really?" Reno asked. " Not even with—" he didn't want to finish the sentence, but damn it, the thought was already out there – "Tifa?"

Cloud sighed heavily. "Tifa," he said simply. "No. Not even with Tifa," Cloud continued. "I tried to make it work with her, but I couldn't. I didn't have the same feelings toward her, that she did toward me…Tifa loved the boy she grew up with…really, she was in love with but a memory. And I couldn't live up to that, you know...I've changed a _lot_ in the past several years."

He sighed again, holding Reno tightly to his chest. "I will never," he said seriously," ever, forget what Tifa did for me – helping me find myself again, so to speak, that time in the Lifestream. It kills me that I broke her heart…but the truth is, she never _had_ my heart." Cloud cupped Reno's chin and tilted it upward to him. "But you, Reno…you have my heart. I think you had it all along." He kissed Reno on the lips, slowly and tenderly.

Reno felt tears sparking at the corners of his eyes, which surprised him; he had never felt this depth of emotion toward anyone before, not ever. "I love you, Cloud," he said quietly. "I can't believe this is happening, it feels like a dream, yo.  First enemies, then friends...now this."

"I love you too, Reno," Cloud replied, smiling. "But it's no dream. The longer we lay around here though, we _may_ fall asleep…and I'm not about to let you do that."

"Why not?" demanded Reno. He could think of nothing better than waking up in his new lover's arms, and staring into those Mako-enhanced blue eyes first thing in the morning.

"Because," Cloud said slowly and deliberately, "I have something I want to do to you."

Reno immediately snapped out of his languor. "Oh? What might that be, Cloud?" he asked flirtatiously. He felt his shaft getting harder again with anticipation, wondering just what Cloud wanted to do to him.

"Hmm, I guess you'll have to wait and see, Reno," teased Cloud. "But I know one thing – I'm going to make you come harder than you made me come."

"What is this, some kind of competition?" chuckled Reno. "I like the idea of that, yo. That's a race I'd never get tired of trying to come in first. Pun intended, yo," he hooted at his own joke.

Cloud laughed. "Um, it's not a race, Reno….merely a promise," he said firmly, smiling. Reno raised his eyebrows a bit, but grinned at Cloud's bravado. _This is not the same guy I met all those years ago_ , thought Reno. _He's sure of himself now, knows exactly who he is. And thank Gaia for that._

"Um…what's this over here?" Cloud asked Reno, indicating several jars on the end table next to the bed.

"Oh shit!" groaned Reno. "That's um….caramel sauce. And that one is…cherries. I was going to make a sundae on you, but I…forgot about all the toppings," he said sheepishly.

Cloud fell back on the bed and began shaking with laughter. "You were going to make an entire sundae on my dick?" Cloud giggled. "I love that! Wouldn't that have gotten…sticky though?" he smiled.

"It probably would have gotten a bit messy," Reno admitted. "I just like caramel sundaes, yo."

"And a cherry on top? Where's the whipped cream?" Cloud teased.

"You didn't HAVE any in your fridge, genius," Reno retorted, smiling. "I could have run out to get some, but you probably would have been pissed if I ran out of here and left you blindfolded. "

"Well, maybe I can find some use for that stuff later," Cloud mused. "In the meantime….you, stay right there, I'll be back in just a minute. " Cloud sprang up from the bed, leaving his now-discarded bath towel behind him. He jogged out of the bedroom, not really noticing or caring about his complete lack of clothing. Reno, however, noticed, leering at Cloud's muscular buttocks as he exited the room. "That ass is mine," Reno said to himself, smiling.

"What, Reno?" came Cloud's voice from the other room.

"Erm, nothing Cloud," yelled Reno. "Just talking to myself, yo."

"Okay," said Cloud, as he entered the bedroom . "Now…just lay back Reno. I'm going to have some tequila," he said, indicating the bottle of silvery liquid he held in his hand.

"Oooh, tequila shooters, yo," said Reno excitedly. "Lick it, slam it, suck it! Dude, where's the lime and the shot glasses, yo?"

Cloud smiled wickedly. "Well, you didn't need a spoon for the ice cream…I don't need a shot glass for my booze," he replied. He then uncorked the bottle of tequila and poured it over Reno's abdomen, concentrating it in his navel. "That shit is cold, Cloud!" gasped Reno.

"I know," said Cloud, lowering his mouth toward the tequila that was now collected in Reno's navel. "I keep it in the fridge. I'm surprised you didn't swipe it when you were building your sundae before," he said, laughing. Snaking his tongue toward the booze, Cloud slurped up every drop, which made Reno even harder. Cloud immediately grabbed the bottle to pour another shot.

"Wait, yo," groaned Reno, "what are you doing to me? Goddamn tease."

"It's called foreplay, Reno," chuckled Cloud.

"Okay, okay…I see your point," conceded Reno. "But I thought you liked beer, why tequila now?"

Nuzzling into Reno's neck, Cloud ran a tongue along Reno's earlobe and whispered, "Because…when I drink tequila, I become incredibly horny."

"Then by all means," encouraged Reno, "Mas tequila!"

Cloud poured the next shot over Reno's navel, but this time going a bit lower. He emptied the entire bottle, which amounted to about a shot and a half. "Well, this ain't no fucking good anymore," Cloud said to the empty bottle, and chucked it out the doorway, eliciting a giggle from Reno. "And we don't need these, either," he said, yanking off Reno's pants and boxers, and throwing them toward the wall.

Descending downward once again, Cloud licked up all the tequila he had poured out, running his tongue downward toward Reno's shaft. He teased the head with the tip of his tongue, causing Reno to arch his back and moan in ecstasy, clawing at the bedsheets.

"Holy fuck," groaned Reno, gyrating his hips. "Oh, Cloud, you are fucking teasing me, yo!" _Just suck me off!_ Reno's brain practically screamed.

Smiling, Cloud twirled his tongue around Reno's erect member, slowly – then, he rapidly thrust his mouth downward, ramming it onto Reno and deep-throating him. He began stroking Reno up and down as his tongue worked its ministrations, their pulses both quickening. Cloud felt Reno suddenly tense up, but didn't slow down.

"Cloud…oh Cloud…I'm gonna lose it, I'm—" Reno never finished the thought, as he ejaculated into Cloud's mouth. "Mmmnph," Cloud grunted, gulping greedily. Glancing up at Reno, who was laying there pretty much speechless, Cloud grinned. "Um…you okay, Reno?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah. I'm okay," Reno replied robotically. Recovering himself slightly, he exclaimed, "Shit, Cloud! Where the fuck did you learn how to do that?"

"Umm…instinct, I guess?" laughed Cloud. "I guess I know what I like, and well. ...I reversed it. I don't know. I could say the same about you, you know," he continued.

"Huh? Wha?" Reno mumbled absentmindedly. "Same what?"

"Never mind," Cloud said, grinning. "Guess I tired you out." Pulling on his boxer shorts, Cloud leaned back on the bed, looking fairly pleased with himself and his performance

Opening one eye, which focused on Cloud, nearly glaring at him, Reno retorted, "Tired me out, huh? I don't think so, Spikey." Turning toward Cloud, Reno ran his fingers through the blond spiked hair, and gave Cloud an almost evil grin.

"Ready for round three, Cloud?" inquired Reno, kissing Cloud on the forehead.

 _Round three?_ pondered Cloud. _Damn._ _There is no fucking way I'm going to make it into work tomorrow. And I don't care._


End file.
